


Shark in the Water

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Always a Girl Damian [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem/always a girl Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is once again the temporary dad figure to Dami, who just happens to get her period. Cue Jason actually knowing what to do to help her.</p><p>(Underage because Dami is 16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark in the Water

Bruce was out of town on League business, so Dick was filling in as Batman for a few days. He was pumped about working with Dami again, even if it was just for a little while. He went into her room in the morning, prepared for a day of re-bonding and catching up only to find the curtains all completely closed still, including the ones on the bed. They hadn't been out late last night, so he couldn't fathom why she was still asleep at eleven in the morning.

"Go away," was slightly muffled through what he could only imagine was bundles of blankets and the velvet around the bed.

"Are you sick? Did you get an injury I didn't notice? Do you need Alfred?"

" _Dick_. Go. Away."

He stood there for a second, trying to figure out what it was, when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He left the room and closed the door behind him, pulling out his cell phone as he walked down the hallway. "Jason! Good morning."

There was an unintelligible sound. "Dick? What... It's Saturday."

"I think Dami got her period."

There was silence for a moment. "Let me guess, you think that this is her first one?"

"Well I've never been around her when she's acted like _this_?"

Jason sighed.

"Does Alfred know what to do?" Dick asked after a minute. "What do _I_ do?"

"You know, for someone who has had so many girlfriends, one would think that you'd know. Look, don't bother Alfred with this, I'll be over in an hour. Just, don't engage, okay?"

"Alright." Right after they hung up, Dick texted Tim. _What did you do when Stephanie got her period?_

_Just let Jason handle Dami._

_How did you-nvm._

* * *

 

Jason let himself into the manor, holding his box of stuff in one arm and struggling with the heavy door in the other. But, he managed, and when he walked through the kitchen, sighed at how distraught Dick looked. He hadn't even touched his Lucky Charms yet.

"Just wanted to let you know that I got here," he told him as he continued walking.

Dick got up and followed him. "What is all that stuff for?"

He stopped and turned around. "This? It's a period survival kit. There's all the feminine products she needs--because you are clueless and she refuses to bother Alfred with it, and the cramps are so bad she can hardly get out of her room--a few bath bombs because hot water is good for cramps, candles. painkillers even though they don't really work for her, ice cream, spoons, sundae fixings, chocolate of varying kinds, a few movies, Twizzlers, five different peanut butters, a heating pad, two boxes of tissues, and some bananas. Oh, and the sweatshirt she left at my place the other week. And a change of clothes for me."

He looked down, staring at it thoughtfully for a second. "And a stuffed animal. Figured that I'd indulge her since an organ inside of her is shedding its lining. Could you bring up a case of water? She needs to stay hydrated. And, just to let you know, she won't be on patrol for a few days. Her periods are few and far in between but they hit her like an F6 tornado."

"Oh. Um. You're really prepared."

"I was the only one around when she got her first one. I'm kind of her period survival partner. Anyway, thanks for calling me. She's kind of mad at me so I probably wouldn't have known."

"Yeah, um, of course. I'll be up in with the water soon."

* * *

 

Dami heard the door open, heard the familiar shuffling, and smiled to herself. She heard Jason open the mini fridge, putting all of the cold food in just how he liked it. She heard him walk into the connected bathroom, turning the bathtub on before coming back out.

"Hey baby bat."

She saw him when he opened the curtains on one side of the bed, tying them back to the posts. She saw him smile before he scooped her up. He only had a few inches on her now, but he probably had the most muscles out of them, so picking her up was practically like picking up nothing.

She saw the way he looked at her as he started to take off her pajamas, sighing at her tight clothing (they made the cramps worse but she hadn't wanted to move).

She loved the way his hands felt against her skin as he guided her into the shower for a quick wash down before the bath. He stripped down quickly, just to his boxers, before stepping into the stall to help her.

"Jason." It was barely more than a whisper as an arm wrapped around her, the other coming up with a wash cloth. She sighed against him, let him manipulate her body. Their relationship wasn't sexual, just soft touches and kisses, and times like this reflected that.

His touches were tender, considerate, and she almost wanted it to continue after he was done. But then he was already shutting off the shower and helping her into the bath. He dropped her favorite bath bomb in as he sat on the side of the tub.

They looked at each other for a moment before Jason dropped his gaze, staring at the fizzing bath bomb.

She reached out for one of his hands, tugging on it to make him come closer. "If you're so interested in it, why don't you come in?"

He chuckled, bringing her wrist up to press a quick kiss to it. "I'm going to let you enjoy it. Still kinda gross from patrol last night."

"And yet you plan on spending the day on my bed with me? Go take a thorough shower, Todd." She kept her voice light, even smiling at the end, and he laughed again.

"Your wish is my command," he said before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Their relationship wasn't sexual. She was only sixteen and he refused anything more than kissing--was reluctant to even make out with her--and cuddling. By this point, almost everyone had walked in on them asleep on a couch, or a floor, and a bed that one time Roy had caught them (and wouldn't let them hear the end of it). She, at this point, couldn't believe that it had anything to do with her age, but everything to do with her mother, who was, as far as anyone who was concerned knew, one of two women to have slept with him , the other being Kory.

So he didn't take off his boxers and take a shower in there, even though that would have been easier. No, he decided instead to walk through the manor (really, just the hall) and to his own, rarely used, bathroom.

Frustrated but unable to do anything about it at this point, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Jason fluffed up the pillows one last time, lit the cinnamon candle, had the movie ready to go, and made sure that the blankets were 100% ready to just be flipped over when Dami got into bed (which had involved making the bed which had almost required getting Dick to help because it was _huge_ ) before going back into the bathroom. She was out like a light, so he was cautious about waking her up. He drained the tub before getting a wash cloth and quickly getting off any excess glitter and sudsy water.

She was starting to wake up, leaning into where he was touching her. "Jason?"

"Yeah, baby bat. You ready to get dressed?"

She hummed as he picked her up. She smiled when she saw her hoodie--it was a sweatshirt version of Batman's first costume. Jason had gotten it for her last birthday and she loved wearing it--it was huge on her, and soft. So soft.

She got into it and a pair of underwear. She almost laughed at seeing that there was a pad already in it--he really had her back. She did laugh when he picked her up again, holding he bridal style. She linked her fingers behind his neck and smiled up at him.

When he placed her on the bed, she tugged on him to sit next to her. She curled up against him and the pillows as he played the movie-- _Jaws_ \--before his arm wrapped around her.

"Are all the movies you brought horrors from the 70's?"

"Nah." His fingers were wrapped up in her hair, making soothing little circles. "Some of them are from the 80's and 90's."

" _Todd_!"

"Kidding, kidding." He leaned over to the box and brought out at least ten movies. "And there's more. I swear, it's high quality stuff baby bat."

"Hm. It better be." She said it teasingly and got a cheek kiss in return.

He reached back into the box and brought out a stuffed animal--a pink shark. She had to stifle a laugh. "So. Did you know that the main reason sharks attack people is because of their terrible eyesight? And that they're believed to be color blind?"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, and they can't get tumors. Their teeth might have been the inspiration for the first tools or something like that, and before sandpaper their hide was used to polish wood. Their wounds heal quickly, the larger the species--of which there are over four hundred--typically the lazier and more harmless, and..." He drifted off, actually blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Todd, it was actually interesting." His hand left her hair and squeezed her shoulder as she reached out for the plus toy. "I love it."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad."

* * *

 

When Dick checked in on them before patrol, they were both asleep, Dami curled up against Jason still. His arms were around her, protective.

Sure, Dick had seen them together before, but. _This_ was different. It looked incredibly intimate, something that people would accuse both of them of being incapable of if they didn't know them personally like Dick did. It was mildly disturbing, even with knowing them.

He closed the door slowly, a million thoughts running through his mind, but one of the most prominent being _I hope they don't end up hating each other._

* * *

 

Jason woke up in the middle of the night, Dami still in his arms. She was (fortunately for her) still asleep. He shifted around again before giving her a late good night kiss.

 _I love you_ he wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Maybe it was better that way.


End file.
